Dama De Honor
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: Detrás de todos esos años de amistad otro sentimiento fue emergiendo y solo se dio cuenta cuando estaba a punto de perderla XD--- pesimo summary, está basado en la pelicula "dama de honor" o "quiero robarme a la novia". Entren y djen reviews! jeje
1. Mejores Amigos

Quiero robarme a la novia

Dama de Honor

_Ps primeramente la idea original no es mia y este fic fue inspirado por la película en la que sale Patrick Dempsey Made of Honor "Quiero robarme a la novia", escrita por Adam Sztykiel, Deborah Kaplan y Harry Elfont_

* * *

Mejores Amigos

Otra noche sin dormir. El despertador sonó unas cuantas veces, del otro lado de la cama una figura se movió, disgustada por el sonido del aparato. Él, sin embargo, permaneció estático. El ruidito ensordecedor se apagó bruscamente y unas manos le envolvieron el torso desnudo, en un abrazo. No le gustó, era un abrazo de posesión, de compromiso… uno que no estaba dispuesto a corresponder.

Se zafó con brusquedad y se levantó de la cama con prisa, desconcertando a aquella chica. Se vistió con rapidez, y antes de salir de su apartamento le dijo a la joven que se encontraba en la cama:

-Cierra cuando te vayas.

Caminó lentamente, las calles estaban casi vacías. Era de esperar, no muchos se levantaban a esa hora.

-¿Neji? –Tenten salió de una esquina.

-Hola- saludó el Hyuga. La chica lo miró con suspicacia -¿Qué?

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-¿Por qué?

-No se… tú y tu sin fin de novias son impredecibles. ¿Y ahora con quien dormiste?

-Nadie que conozcas.

-Menos mal… ¿Nos vamos?

Caminaron por la villa lentamente y con calma. Neji la miró disimuladamente. Recordaba que había sido amigo de esa kunoichi desde que se conocieran, y tenían la costumbre de estar juntos cada fin de semana.

-Así que…-Tenten rompió el silencio -¿Hoy a quién le toca?

Neji pareció pensarlo por un momento. Después habló:

-A ti

-Bien –esta vez fue ella quien se puso a pensar antes de proseguir –Entonces yo digo que vallamos al museo de armas, comemos en Ichiraku, compramos un postre y vamos a caminar.

Era totalmente predecible lo que iba a decir, e incluso llegó a pensar que Neji se hartaría de esa rutina tan repetitiva, pero el Hyuga aceptó sin quejarse, como siempre.

Se encaminaron hacia el museo, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces Neji se detuvo en seco.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mañana es la boda de mi tío, y no he comprado el regalo.

-Hummm… cierto. Bueno entonces en vez de ir al museo podemos ir a comprarlo.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó él un poco avergonzado.

-Seguro –contestó ella y se adelantó –Además… el museo no va a ir a otro lado. ¿En dónde quieres comprar el regalo?

-Pues en una tienda

-Si no me dices no me entero -contestó un poco irritada.

-Tú preguntaste

-Me refería al nombre de la tienda

-Hubieras dicho eso

-Ja… y así te haces llamar genio

-Ya cállate… ¿qué te parece el almacén de antigüedades?

-Pues si a tu tío le gusta supongo que no hay problema.

Se encaminaron al almacén. No quedaba demasiado lejos de donde estaban, así que llegaron rápido. La tienda era fácil de identificar, no porque fuera prominente, sino porque tenía un aspecto misterioso y un tanto extraño. Entraron sin prestarle atención a los jóvenes madrugadores que los miraban como si estuvieran locos. No muchas personas entraban al almacén, o por lo menos no muchas personas de su edad.

Cuando entraron observaron con asombro todo lo que se encontraba en los mostradores. Eran cosas realmente fascinantes por su antigüedad. Los pocos clientes que había, en su mayoría de la tercera edad (a excepción de ellos dos), se paseaban tranquilamente, observando con detenimiento cada cosa.

-Buenos días –saludó uno de los ancianos a Tenten

-Buenos días, Yamichiku-sama ¿se levantó temprano?

-La verdad es que no pude dormir mucho, así que vine a distraerme. ¿Vienes sola?

-Nah, que va. Vengo con Neji.

El Hyuga salió de detrás de un estante.

-¿Ves algo que pueda gustarle? –le preguntó a Tenten.

-Es tu tío, no el mío.

La miró con disgusto y siguió buscando en el mismo estante.

Yamichiku-sama soltó una risita casi audible.

-Sigue con el mismo mal genio ¿eh?

-Sí… nunca cambiará.

-¿Segura? –el viejo la miró con complicidad y se rió. Después salió del almacén.

-Pero que viejo tan raro… -se dijo -¿Ya lo encontraste Neji?

Neji asomó su cabeza para responder.

-Si me ayudaras tal vez sería más fácil.

Tenten comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el Hyuga.

-Hombres, hombres ¿qué no pueden hacer nada solos?

-Define nada y te diré si sí

-Neji, eres un asco.

-Yo no dije nada. Tú lo mal pensaste.

-Cállate y ponte a buscar un maldito regalo.

Se estuvieron varias horas entre las estanterías hasta encontrar una vasija antigua que había pertenecido al segundo hokage. La pagaron y salieron del almacén.

-Tengo hambre –se quejó la kunoichi.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Que me lleves a comer

-¿Y qué quieres comer?

-Hummm… se me antoja un postre.

Neji se detuvo y la miro inexpresivo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tenten, asustada.

-Esta bien, pero después no vengas a quejarte que te pusiste gorda.

-No estoy gorda.

-No dije que lo estuvieras, pero después irás con Sakura e Ino gritando "Oh, maldito Neji. Me trajo a la tienda de postres y ahora estoy gorda" –en este punto trató de imitar la voz de Tenten.

-Neji… no voy a comerme 50 pasteles.

-Nunca se sabe.

Se detuvieron el la fila de la tienda de postres. Había más gente en las calles, debido a que ya era más tarde, y la fila era enorme. Se estuvieron ahí un buen rato, hasta que el Hyuga rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué postre quieres?

-Hummm… un pastel de fresas

-¿Con chocolate?

-Y crema batida

-¿Crema?

-Bueno, si no quieres crema entonces no.

-Yo quiero un helado -dijo él.

-¿Qué clase de helado?

-De vainilla con chispas.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que pudieron entrar en la tienda y pedir sus respectivos postres.

-Sabes… perdemos mucho tiempo aquí –se quejó el Hyuga

-Pero no me negarás que vale la pena. ¿Qué es esto? –Sacó de la bolsa de la chaqueta de Neji un papel y lo leyó –Demuni… Oh, vaya, así que no pierdes el tiempo.

-¡Dame eso! –se quejó Neji y le arrebató el papelito.

-¿Cuándo la verás… a Demuni?

-No se

-¿Tal vez esta noche?

-Déjame en paz

-Neji eres muy inestable. Tienes 27 años y sigues comportándote como un adolescente. Ni siquiera tienes novia.

-Tú tampoco tienes novio.

-Pero no me la paso de loca.

-Quieres venir conmigo -propusó el Hyuga.

-¿A tu casa? Ni loca.

-A la boda.

-No soy tu novia.

-Pero eres mi amiga, y no quiero ir solo.

-Neji, es mañana y no tengo vestido.

-Compras uno.

-No es tan fácil.

-Pero a ti todo te queda bien.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Una aclaración ¿qué dices?

-¿Me tengo que hacer pasar por tu novia?

-Solo si quieres

-De acuerdo, pero no te besaré

-Por mi esta bien. No eres la única a la que puedo acudir si necesito un beso.

-Afortunadamente.

Terminaron sus postres en silencio y fueron a caminar al parque.

-Ya no fuimos a Ichiraku -dijo Neji.

-Usamos el tiempo del museo y de Ichiraku en encontrar ese regalo, no te quejes.

-No me quejaba ¿Qué hacemos?

-Estamos caminando.

-Preguntaba qué querías hacer.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

El Hyuga señaló unos columpios con la cabeza.

-No -se negó la kunoichi.

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-Ya no eres un niño

-Dijiste que me comportaba como uno .

-Dije adolescente, no niño.

-Vamos -la animó el genio de la hoja -no pierdes nada.

-¿Te volviste loco?

-Tal vez... ¿Eso te gusta?

-Sabes que soy inmune a tus coqueteos.

-Solo probaba.

-No lo hagas.

-Te reto a unas carreras... y también el que llegue más alto.

-Loco -le dijo ella.

-Miedosa -contestó el Hyuga.

-De acuerdo.

Corrieron, como si fueran unos niños, hacía los columpios y comenzaron a elevarse.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Tenten.

-Siempre -contestó él.

-Bien. Una...

-Dos...

-¡Tres! -gritaron al unísono y se aventaron de los columpios.

Neji cayó primero, de espaldas. Tenten cayó encima de él, boca abajo. Se rieron por un buen rato, pues a los dos les gustaba recordar su infancia.

-Empate -dijo ella, mirándolo alegre.

-Sí...

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo, que después se volvió incómodo.

-Tengo que irme. Hay trabajo pendiente -dijo ella y se levantó con brusquedad.

-Si -consedió el Hyuga, aún en el suelo. -Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Si.

-Hasta luego.

Adiós.

* * *

_Haha woow!! creo q es el q mas me ha gustado de los que he escrito XD, jeje. Disculpen, pero para mi es un logro._

_Espero q les haya gustado. Sugerencias, quejas o felicitaciones... bueno, en pocas palabras dejen reviews x favor._

_Nota para los q leen mis otros fics: Lo sé. soy un fiasco x no actualizar nd y ya se q siempre les salgo con pretextos, pero estoy de vacaciones!! yei. Son 6 semanas en las que cumpliré mis malditas promesas de actualizar pronto. Grax x su paciencia, jeje._


	2. La Boda

_Waa! lo actualicé lo más rápido q pude, perdonen si me tardé mucho, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Disfrutenlo_

_Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran mios no soltaría a Neji. Kya!! (disculpen, ya me emocioné, jeje)_

* * *

La boda

Se respiraba una gran tensión en la mansión de los Hyuga. Podría decirse que el evento del año estaba a punto de ocurrir, aunque a esas alturas no era de esperarse que Hiashi Hyuga estuviera a punto de casarse (después de todo era la tercera novia después de la madre de Hinata… la tercera en el año). A Neji aquel comportamiento tan inmaduro por parte de su tío comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas e incluso le preocupaba su relación con aquella mujer, pero no podía quejarse debido a que, según Tenten, él se comportaba de la misma manera.

Hinata no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo por la decisión que había tomado su padre (por tercera vez), al contrario que Hanabi, aceptaba totalmente la idea de un nuevo matrimonio para el cabeza del Clan Hyuga, y no dejaba que las cosas que decía su hermana, tales como _"Es un viejo deschavetado que solo vive aventuras con otra mujer"_ o _"Está tratando de revivir sus buenos tiempos"_ afectara la opinión que tenía respecto a la boda.

Shino "trataba" de calmar a su alocada novia, que no dejaba de soltar blasfemias en contra de la que sería su futura "madre"; Hinata enrojecía notablemente, pero ya no se molestaba en regañar a su hermana, porque sabía que se pondría peor. Por lo tanto solo le quedaba esperar la llegada del Uzumaki para poder distraerse; Neji estaba recargado en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, y expectante a la llegada de Tenten.

En cuanto unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, todos los presentes en el pasillo reaccionaron sin vacilar: Hanabi enmudeció al instante, el color desapareció de las mejillas de Hinata, Neji se irguió como un soldado, y Shino soltó un bufido de molestia, pues le gustaba ver molesto a la joven Hyuga.

En cuanto Hiashi-sama apareció por el pasillo acompañado por la futura nueva Hyuga, una mujer madura de la misma edad que él, tres de los cuatro shinobis pudieron relajarse, con la excepción de Hanabi, que tuvo que esperar a que su padre y su "madre" se encontraran lo suficientemente lejos para poder sacar la lengua en forma de disgusto, como una niña encaprichada.

Tras unos minutos de espera que les parecieron horas, la presencia del Uzumaki y de la maestra de armas se hizo presente. Hanabi y Shino encabezaron la marcha hacia el salón en donde se realizaría la ceremonia, seguidos por Hinata y Naruto, siendo cerrada, por lo tanto, por Neji y Tenten.

-Buenas noches –dijo el Hyuga, molesto, dándole a entender a la kunoichi que se había tardado demasiado.

-Ay, no exageres. No me tardé tanto

-¿Qué no te tardaste? Mi tío lleva adentro como diez minutos.

-Tiempo suficiente para que hablaras con él, además faltan los demás invitados.

Neji la miró con suspicacia e incredulidad, así que eso tramaba. La examinó detenidamente, sin darle importancia a la cara de desconcierto que ponía su compañera.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó después de un rato.

-A que deberías hablar con él y darle tu punto de vista.

Neji se desconcertó mucho por la propuesta.

-¿Qué no eras tú la que decía que yo me comportaba igual?

-También soy yo la que siempre dice lo que piensa.

-Si Hiashi-sama quiere casarse o no, eso no me incumbe

-Claro que sí

-No soy de su familia.

-Talvez no eres tan cercano como Hinata y Hanabi, pero las decisiones que él toma también te afectan a ti.

-¿Cómo cual?

Tenten analizó la pregunta con mucho cuidado. La entendía perfectamente, e incluso tenía una respuesta que callaría la terquedad de Neji, pero no estaba segura si arriesgarse a que el heredero del Bouke se molestara con ella. Neji permaneció callado, esperando una respuesta.

Tenten tragó saliva antes de contestar:

-Como la maldición sellada en tu frente.

Neji ensombreció al instante, ese era un golpe bajo y no tenía con que contrarrestarlo. Tenten había dado en el blanco, tenía razón: las decisiones del Souke afectaban directamente al Bouke. Suspiró con pesadumbre, aceptando que la kunoichi tenía razón.

-A veces no sé por qué sigo juntándome contigo

-Porque no puedes vivir sin mi –contestó Tenten, con una sonrisa de niña traviesa dibujada en el rostro.

-Ya quisieras –Neji se adelantó al salón donde su tío y su futura tía aguardaban la presencia de los invitados, platicando como una pareja enamorada llena de júbilo. Apresuró el paso para tener tiempo suficiente para hablar, aunque vista la euforia con la que caminaba Hanabi incluso le sobraría tiempo.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó antes de entrar en el salón. Una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su tío fue lo que le indicó que era bienvenido en la habitación.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Neji-kun? –preguntó la mujer con un tono amoroso al que Neji no estaba acostumbrado.

-Quisiera hablar con mi tío… si no es mucha molestia.

El patriarca de la familia asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para salir detrás de Neji. El joven Hyuga no comenzó a hablar hasta que se encontraron a una distancia prudente del pequeño salón.

-Yo quería…

-Darme tu punto de vista respecto a Sayuri –lo interrumpió su tío. No era una pregunta, pero Neji asintió -¿Y bien? Te escucho.

-No dudo que Sayuri sea una gran mujer –comenzó –pero tampoco puedo descartar que no se llegue a comportar como las últimas dos, y ya estoy harto de que mujeres como esas entren y salgan de esta casa

Hiashi escucho atento cada una de las palabras, y cuando Neji terminó de hablar lo miró paternalmente.

-Escucha, Neji –dijo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su sobrino –entiendo que te preocupes por mí y por mis decisiones; también entiendo que estés molesto por lo que pasó con Yukihize y Kagura, entiendo que por ese motivo desconfías de Sayuri; y también entiendo que te moleste mi comportamiento… y te agradezco habérmelo dicho –Hiashi bajó sus manos, mirando con tristeza el pasillo por el que aparecerían sus hijas acompañadas por sus respectivos novios, y también todos los demás invitados.

-¿Pasa algo, Hiashi-sama? –preguntó Neji, desconcertado por la reacción de su tío.

-Hinata se comporta como si todo le pareciera bien… jamás da su punto de vista, y Hanabi… Hanabi si que dice lo que piensa de Sayuri, pero a mis espaldas. A veces me gustaría que ambas pudieran decir lo que piensan sin temor a que yo esté frente a ellas, pero supongo que no se puede evitar.

Neji se tensó al oír esas palabras. Jamás se imaginó que su tío supiera sobre las blasfemias que soltaba Hanabi (aunque era de esperarse, dada su poca capacidad para la discreción); y tampoco pensó que su tío pudiera sentirse así de mal por lo que, él en lo personal, consideraba simplezas.

00000

Después de la ceremonia se preparó un gran banquete en el jardín más amplio de la mansión. Los recién casados parecían más felices que nuca, incluso Hiashi parecía haber olvidado su tristeza por el comportamiento de sus hijas.

Hanabi se mostraba más molesta que nunca, y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Shino la miraba, harto del comportamiento que tanto le gustaba (no en exceso). Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa circular donde Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee y Tenten miraban con alegría a la nueva pareja.

-Neeehh, Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto, abrazando a la Hyuga -¿Cuándo llegaremos a vernos como ellos?

-Supongo que cuando tengan cincuenta y siete años y se les haya zafado un tornillo –contestó Hanabi, con un tono de molestia.

-Hanabi-chan… -trató de intervenir Hinata, pero Shino levantó una mano para indicarle que se callara, y se llevó a Hanabi al rincón más apartado del enorme jardín.

Naruto los siguió con la vista, molesto por la actitud de la hermana de su novia, Hinata se recargó sobre su hombro, apenada por lo que acababa de pasar y él la rodeó con sus brazos, sin ganas de discutir sobre el tema.

00000

Conforme el tiempo pasaba los ánimos en la fiesta iban aumentando: Sakura bailaba con su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, luciendo una panza de cuatro meses; Naruto bailaba con Hinata; Temari y Shikamaru se besuqueaban en una mesa cercana; Kiba ligaba con una muchacha por lo menos cinco años menor; Chouji devoraba la comida con gusto y satisfacción; Ino y Sai también bailaban; Lee mostraba varias de sus técnicas ninjas a algunas jovencitas que aplaudían con asombro; Neji y Tenten se encontraban sentados, sin cruzar palabra; Shino y Hanabi se habían retirado del lugar hace unas horas; y Shizune intentaba evitar que la godaime ingiriera más sake del que ya había bebido.

-¿Qué caso tiene hacerme pasar por tu novia si ni siquiera vas a bailar conmigo?

Neji miró a Tenten de soslayo, y luego los asientos vacíos a su alrededor. Eran los únicos sentados; incluso Lee, que no tenía pareja, estaba parado y rodeado por varias jovencitas asombradas.

-Mph –Neji se levantó y jaló a Tenten hacia el centro del jardín, donde todos se encontraban bailando, después puso la mano de la kunoichi en su hombro y su propia mano en la cintura de ella, mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Vaya, sí sabes bailar –observó Tenten, mientras se dejaba llevar por los pasos del Hyuga.

-Mph

-¿Puedes decir algo más que eso?

-¿Para qué?

-Para tener una conversación normal

-Creí que querías bailar

-Eso no significa que me guste bailar como un zombie

-…

-Neji

-…

-Neji

-…

-¡Neji!

-¡Oh, por dios. Esa es Karuhi Takeda!

-¿Qué?

-Karuhi Takeda –dijo en un susurro.

Tenten intentó voltear para ver de quien hablaba

-¡No voltees! –gritó Neji, y giró de forma que Tenten pudiera ver a la tal Karuhi.

-Ahhhh... Ohhhh ¿Es alguna de tus novias?

-¡No! Es una loca que me ha estado acosando estos últimos días

-Pensé que eras tú el que acosaba mujeres

-No acoso mujeres, y menos como ella

-¿No acosas mujeres acosadoras?

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Neji, ignorando lo anterior

-Ehm… pues de hecho viene hacia acá

Neji palideció al instante.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Por qué te acosa?

-Que se yo… supongo que porque cree que soy soltero

-De hecho sí lo eres

-Es como si no lo fuera

-¿Por dormir con muchas?

-Cállate y déjame pensar

-Solo salúdala y se amable

-Lo que quiero es ahuyentarla, no que me ame más

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Tienes que ayudarme

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tú solo sigue el juego y…

-¿Qué tal, Neji-kun? –la voz de la mujer trataba de ser sexy y melosa y a Tenten casi le da un ataque de risa que fue capaz de reprimir con mucho esfuerzo.

-Hola, Karuhi –respondió Neji, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Cómo has esta…?

Neji giró para que Tenten quedara frente a la otra chica.

-Hola –saludó Tenten.

Karuhi la miró desconcertada

-Hola –dijo entre dientes, para después recuperar la compostura.

-¿Cuándo estás libre… tu sabes, para…? –preguntó, ignorando la presencia de Tenten

-Me temo que nunca –la interrumpió el Hyuga

Karuhi abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Nunca? –preguntó con una mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto

-Pues, –Neji acercó a Tenten más hacía él, de manera que pareciera que nunca iba a soltarla –sería mal visto que saliera contigo teniendo novia.

-No... novia –preguntó la otra mujer, mientras se hacía evidente un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo

Tenten rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Takeda. El plan de Neji era bueno, pero no iba a dejarle toda la diversión.

-Así es –dijo mientras miraba al Hyuga.

-¿Desde… cuando? –preguntó la otra, aún más irritada por la aclaración de la kunoichi.

-Desde hace unas semanas –contestó Neji, visiblemente satisfecho con su mentira.

-Unas semanas muy… satisfactorias –siguió Tenten con una nota de seducción en la voz, mientras acercaba su cara a la del ninja, aquello se estaba volviendo realmente divertido.

-Así es –concedió el Hyuga, un tanto desconcertado por el comportamiento de su compañera –MUY satisfactorias. -puntualizó, para hacer que la otra mujer se enojara más.

Para Tenten los impulsos de reír se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amplia se dibujara en sus labios… la risa estaba a punto de estallar y arruinar el plan de Neji, así que hizo lo único que la haría callar: besar al Hyuga.

Neji se dejó besar sin rezongar, mientras miraba como Karuhi enrojecía de furia y se alejaba dando grandes zancadas.

-Pft… jajajajajaja –Tenten no pudo contener más su risa. Se separó de Neji en cuanto la mujer se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero la risa había explotado antes de quedar enserio separados. Neji la miró incrédulo, con una ceja levantada. Habían dejado de bailar y la kunoichi se agarraba el estomago y se retorcía debido a la carcajada. A Neji incluso le dio ganas de reírse de ella, pero reprimió el impulso.

-Muy convincente ¿eh?

-Lamento… haberte… besado –dijo Tenten, segura de que si no hubiera estado tan ocupado riendo se habría sonrojado.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Me salvaste la vida! Pasaran años antes de que esa tipa vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

-Me imagino –Tenten volvió a acercarse al Hyuga, y ambos comenzaron a bailar nuevamente.

-Dijiste que no ibas a besarme

-Oye, era eso o estropear tu "magnifico" plan

-Admite que te gusto

-No estuvo tan mal

-Mentirosa

-¿Mentirosa yo?

00000

La noche se hizo presente y muchos de los invitados se habían retirado conforme habían pasado las horas. Al final solo quedaban ellos, Naruto y Hinata, Temari y Shikamaru, Lee y, por supuesto, los jefes del Souke (además de unos cuantos miembros del clan Hyuga)

La música se volvió aún más lenta y tranquila.

Tenten recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Hyuga.

-Neji…

-¿Eh?

-Voy a irme

-Es muy temprano

-No me refiero a ahora

-¿Entonces?

-Mañana quieren que vaya a una misión en Suna

Neji se detuvo y miró a la kunoichi con temor

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Seis semanas

-¡¿Seis semanas?!

-Hai

-¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti en seis semanas?!

-Ay, por favor Neji… velo como una manera de pasar más tiempo con tus novias, si es que así se les puede llamar.

-Mph

-_Vamos_, voy a volver

Neji la miró, no estaba muy convencido. Tenten sonrió encantadoramente, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Vamos, genio –dijo mientras volvían a retomar el baile –vas a estar bien.

* * *

_Jeje, ps traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Puse menos conversacion porque siento q el capitulo anterior tenía demasiado dialogo (normalmente eso pasa cuando me emociono con una idea, jeje)_

_Ps espero q les haya gustado. Respondo reviews abajo_

**Kura****: Ps muchas gracias, el OoC de Neji no me gustó mucho, pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrió para que la historia comenzara xD. La pelicula es buena (o al menos a mi me gusta xD), espero q tengas la oportunidad de verla.**

**Maresk321****: Me alegra q te haya gustado! es bueno leer criticas tan espontaneas (al menos para mi) . Espero q este capi tmb te haya gustado.**

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga****: Bueno ps aqui tienes el proximo capitulo q espero te haya gustado. Gracias x leer! espero no haberme demorado mucho.**

**PJopE****: Q bueno q te gustó! Espero no haberme tardado y q te haya gustado.**

**-OriTen-****: Ps aqui tienes la conti! Lamento si me tardé**

**azumi hyuga****: Gracias! Espero q este capi te haya gustado**

_Ps espero q lo sigan leyendo y les agradecería unos reviews (si no es mucha molestía, jeje)_

_Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (eso aplica a mis otros fics)_

_Cuidense y xfas reviews_

_XOXOX_

_Bye_


End file.
